Women from Venus, Men from Mercury?
by Little Red Kitten-hood
Summary: Mary Sues and Marty Stews, born of boredom. Two new students arrive at Hogwarts- contain slash, femslash, and het. Yup.


Authoress' Notes: We know this is a Mary Sue. Or a Mary-Sue-and-Marty-Stew. We had nothing to do after our exam, though. ^-^; Yeah.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter or anything associated to it. And J. K. Rowling can have our characters. And plot. And anything else associated with them. Please take them. Away. Soon. Pleeeaaaase. We grovel at your feet.  
  
Shut up, Red.  
  
Okay.  
  
-*--*--*--*-  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione, followed by Fred and George, walked into their usual compartment at the back of the Hogwarts Express, only to find it already occupied.  
  
The group stared in awe as the two students lifted their heads. At first, it seemed that the boy's hair was black, but as the sunlight shifted, it seemed to change to blue or mauve. The girl's hair was a dark metallic blue with sparkles like the stars. Their large, surprised eyes were a deep violet.  
  
"Oh hello," said the girl. The younger boy smiled and averted his eyes to his book. "I'm Venus," she continued, "and this is my brother, Mercury." She said as she flashed them a smile, showing her perfect white teeth. "He's a bit shy," she added, gesturing to her brother, who glanced up furtively.  
  
"Hi! I'm Harry, and these are Ron, Hermione, Fred and-"  
  
"And I'm George! Nice to meet you, Mercury! Hey, where's a name like that come from?" George beamed.  
  
".Ah, she chose it," Mercury said, once again glancing up hesitantly.  
  
"Oh, it's cute!" Ron said quickly, still staring at the older girl. She blushed and smiled coyly.  
  
Harry cleared his throat. "May we join you?" He smiled politely and gestured to the seats around them.  
  
"Oh, sure!" Venus said enthusiastically, her eyes lighting up at the thought of making new friends.  
  
The group went to sit around the compartment, but soon noticed that they were one seat short. George was standing awkwardly near the door still. Mercury, noticing this, smiled and got off his seat, politely offering it to the older boy. George thanked him, took a seat, and cocked his head at him.  
  
"Well, you'll get tired like that!" George said, frowning in dissatisfaction. His face lit up as an idea came to mind. Mercury squeaked as he was pulled by the waist, into the red-head's lap.  
  
A few hours passed without Mercury moving. He didn't want to lean back, or move, or get up, for fear of making George feel bad.  
  
The trolleys passed, and Harry shot up to buy some Pumpkin Pasties, Bertie Botts, Chocolate Frogs and more. He went and offered some to his friends, giving the most to Venus. Upon hearing that Mercury didn't plan on getting anything, George stood him up and went to get his snacks. Mercury dusted himself off, blushing-  
  
-only to have his wrist grabbed, getting pulled into a smiling Fred's seat. His back went rigid, and he wondered frantically what on Earth was going on.  
  
When George returned to his seat, he smiled and passed a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans to the new boy. Mercury opened it and happily picked out a yellow one. He was about to pop it into his mouth, when Fred grabbed it out of his hand.  
  
"Uh, never trust the yellow ones." Fred answered to the accusing look the boy was giving him. He tossed it to George, who passed it on to their brother.  
  
"Why, what's the yellow one?" Mercury asked, and followed Ron with his eyes as the boy rushed out the door, a hand over his mouth.  
  
"You don't want to know. Here, this one should be pretty harmless!"  
  
Mercury dubiously eyed the dark green bean being held in front of his mouth. He opened his mouth to protest, when Fred placed it in his mouth for him. Mercury sighed in relief as he tasted not boogers, but watermelon. He let out a breath and sagged against Fred, who put a casual arm around his waist. Poor Mercury was sent into a state of panic once again.  
  
It was a while later- and Mercury's back was starting to feel the day's events- and am I the only one that thought that sounded bad?- that the girls took their robes and left to change separately, while the boys took their own uniforms out of their trunks. While the older boys started stripping down, Mercury edged to a corner of the room and tried desperately to hide. This action did not go unnoticed by the twins, who glanced at each other and moved their stuff over to him.  
  
Poor Mercury was in the process of taking his shirt off when George decided it would be a great idea to help him out. Mercury let out a shriek for the third time that day, as fingers tickled his side.  
  
"W-What are you doing??" he asked, pulling on his school shirt quickly.  
  
"Well, we thought you'd be getting lonely all the way over here, so we decided to join you!" Fred responded, smiling as his head cleared his shirt. Mercury didn't bother answering, simply blushing and turning away slightly.  
  
*Crash* *bang* *boom* "EEPS!!!" "Oops, sorry Mercury."  
  
To be continued, much to our amusement 


End file.
